1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to the evaluation of sociocultural characteristics and, more particularly, to a system and associated method for determining, evaluating, and/or applying sociocultural characteristics, for example, to determine contextual characteristics expected of a scenario task at least partially associated with a cultural group of human subjects.
2. Description of Related Art
There may be instances where accurate evaluation of a human subject may be critical for preventing consequential damages. For example, the security of a population may rely on an accurate evaluation of each person attempting to cross a border to enter that population. Often, the evaluation of those persons attempting to cross the border must be conducted by other humans (i.e., border guards), who may be relied upon to apply a criteria for permitting or denying entry to those persons. However, the border guard may not necessarily be able to discern whether or not the information provided by the person, such as responses, characteristics, mannerisms, etc., is reliable and meets the criteria for entry. In other instances, the border guard may not necessarily be able to discern whether the person is being truthful or deceptive.
In other instances, when presented with a scenario task, it may be desirable for those involved in carrying out that task to be made aware of the expected characteristics of that scenario. For example, a cross-border mission may have different characteristics if performed at night, instead of during the day. Cultural and/or communication aspects of the population on the other side of the border may be different from the side of the border from which the task originates. There may be different reactions of the population on the other side of the border depending on the nature or purpose of the task (i.e., a peaceful diplomatic visit vs. an armed raid for suspected militants). Further, the environmental conditions on the other side of the border may be different or the task may involve a different environment that may affect the experience of those carrying out the task (i.e., a flight-based reconnaissance mission vs. a ground-based exploration of a particular neighborhood).
As such, there exists a need for a system and/or method for determining and evaluating sociocultural characteristics, and applying such sociocultural characteristics, such that an objective or quasi-objective sociocultural evaluation of human subjects can be quickly and efficiently performed so as to allow those conducting a task to be made aware of the expected characteristics of particular scenarios or to allow expedited decisions to be rendered upon interaction with a particular human subject.